1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light distribution control of a head lamp device for a vehicle capable of moving a lighting region of a head lamp in front of the vehicle in rightward and leftward directions.
2. Description of the Invention
Hitherto, various head lamp devices capable of moving a lighting region of a head lamp in rightward and leftward directions have been proposed. In almost all of them, basically, a light distribution control is carried out in response to a steering angle of a steering wheel in consideration of vehicle speed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. Sho 62-77249, No. Hei 3-14742, etc.) and the lighting region of the head lamp is moved to a direction of the steering to increase a lighting amount in the direction to which the vehicle is just going to advance.
However, for example, if a sensor for detecting the steering angle of the steering wheel is out of order by some causes, a discrepancy arises between a direction which should be lighted and a direction actually lighted, and the driver may be given a sense of incongruity.